


The Mystery of Loki's enchanted seasonal ornament

by Bloodybunny



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki, Christmas, Crack, Domestic Avengers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodybunny/pseuds/Bloodybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is an avenger now to make up for his past crimes but when Tony gets Bruce to fetch the holiday accessories things get a little mixed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How the scene was set for folly

**Author's Note:**

> So this was going to be a silly little piece of crack for christmas but somehow i kinda got into the idea of Loki as an avenger. I'm not really overly happy with this so i might do a re-write. After Christmas i might even do a proper story in this world but only after I have finished my other story or i will confuse myself. The second two chapters of this will probably be up tomorrow and then it's back to my serious story...though i guess this one isn't really funny enough to be crack...sorry.

Bruce blamed himself. In truth if anyone was going to take the blame it should have been Tony, as it was his idea in the first place. But Tony thought it was too hilarious to feel guilty over. Everyone else quietly blamed Tony and tried to not think on it too hard. But Bruce, he blamed himself, and would always think of it as the year he ruined the Avengers Christmas party.  
******************************************* 

It all started six months before the party when Loki joined the Avengers. It was all part of his punishment from Asgard. Loki had been able to choose to help the citizens of Asgard or Midgard since he had committed crimes against both. Loki had scowled vengefully as Odin himself came down and announced the offer to the Avengers and SHEILD. When asked, Loki had muttered that he was too closely watched on Asgard, and even debasing himself on Midgard was a small price to pay for even an illusion of privacy. Thor, of course, was over joyed at the idea of his brother joining him in protecting Midgard, and begged shamelessly for the other Avengers to allow Loki to join the fold. Bruce hadn’t cared much either way as the green guy could deal with Loki if he got out of hand. Natasha wanted him close so she could keep an eye on him. Steve drank up the whole redemption thing with childlike hope and even began joining Thor in his hour long pleas for the fallen god to join the side of good. Fury was willing to do almost anything to stay on good terms with the race of powerful alien gods, and so bent his back to agree with Odin. Tony just thought it would be hilarious. Clint was the last to agree, but Natasha had looked at him seriously and asked what he would prefer; fighting with Loki or fighting against Loki. In the end he had succumbed. When it was announced Loki just nodded emotionlessly. Whereas Thor walked around with a smile so bright it damaged the retina of anyone who looked at him.

Pepper had been worried that Loki joining the Avengers would have been a PR nightmare. The Avengers may have saved the world a couple of times but people were fickle and tended to get a little annoyed if their stuff got wrecked in the process of the day being saved. The last thing they really needed was one of the most hated villains joining them. Loki, however, had just smiled wickedly at her and suggested she call a press conference, assuring her with a hand on her wrist that he would deal with the rest. It turned out Loki was more than capable of dealing with the press. Thor stood to the side beaming with pride and whispered, in a voice most people would call booming, that Loki had not been called silver tongue for naught. Loki had stood before the camera’s his face perfectly contrite and spun the most convincing tale of a man lost from his path, distraught by personal demons, and led astray by powerful forces. His eyes misted over convincingly as he begged for a chance to quest for forgiveness and smiled sadly with just a little hope shining in his eyes before walking timidly off the platform, flashing them all a snake like grin when he was out of view of the cameras. After a week he had the biggest fan club out of all the Avengers.  
************************************* 

Even after joining the Avengers though Loki kept to himself. He refused to live in the Avengers tower, formally Stark tower, and kept a very modest apartment a short cab ride away. He even allowed SHEILD agents to inspect it once a week to make sure that he wasn’t hiding anything. He didn’t speak to the others, despite Thor’s constant efforts, and tended to join the fight do, what needed to be done without so much as a flicker of emotion, and then just walk away. That all changed however when Doom attacked for the first time. They arrived too late as Doom stole away some artefact from a museum leaving only a few trailing Doombots. Loki took one look at them and started to seethe. He ranted on for hours to anyone who would stand still at the affront of the ‘puny Midgardian’s bastardisation of his craft’ and the horrors of ‘imbuing his weak pathetic creations with power that should never be his to control’. It became obviously that Loki wanted to take down Doom, and take him down permanently, it was not much of a surprise when, without invitation or announcement, he joined Tony and Bruce in the lab. 

Bruce had to admire his lightening quick brain and his dedication. The first time that he had explained something to Loki about one of their machines he had expected the god to snap at him prideful and sneer that Midgardian technology was beneath him, but instead Loki had just listened patiently and asked a few questions, Bruce found himself pleasantly surprised. Tony admired Loki’s flair. Loki had sat up on one of the workbenches twirling a seemingly normal coin in his fingers.

“Do you know that there is no Midgardian metal that is forged to carry magic?” He had asked a grin on his face. Too intrigued by whatever plan Loki had come up with to even bother hiding their excitement both the scientists had shaken their heads. “In order to hold the energy these Doombots would have to be made of a highly reactive metal, if we can come up with a substance the magic will be more inclined to bond with we may literally steal the power right out of the Doombots. The surge in energy should destroy any of the much weaker Midgardian mechanics.” Loki had told them.

“So, what we gunna use?” Tony had asked and the following two days had been a rush of coffee, science and hints of magic. They had waited almost eagerly for the next time that Doom had attacked. When he did Loki didn’t so much as look at him, he strolled over to the side-lines, some police officers were trying to keep the crowds back from the fight with limited success. Loki scanned the crowd before fixing his eyes on a small boy barely seven years old. 

“Boy, have you ever skipped stones over a lake?” Loki had asked as fi there wasn’t an epic battle raging behind him. The boy had looked up at Loki with huge eyes and nodded. Loki had smiled in a pleased fashion and then handed the boy what looked like a normal dime. “Now, you see that awful thing by the man of iron there?” the boy nodded. “Do you think you could throw that coin with enough vigour to strike it?” The boy nodded enthusiastically and flung the coin. It dinged off the doombot with a tiny noise and then it merely stopped. Froze right where it was, mechanical arm lifted forever in a half formed attack. Loki laughed loudly in amusement and started to hand out the coins to the crowd. 

Later that day Bruce and Tony had sat together with a couple of drinks. 

“It wasn’t enough to beat him, Loki had to humiliate him.” Tony muttered staring fixedly at the bottle before him. Bruce nodded hazily.

“Doom taken down mostly by a bunch of kids.” Bruce added in a faraway voice. “There was hardly any damage too.” Tony took a deep swallow of his drink and looked guiltily at Bruce.

“This is awful but I kinda liked spending time with him.” He admitted. Bruce smiled weakly at him and clinked their glasses together.

“Me too.” He grudgingly added. Tony and Bruce made Loki the third science bro that very night and begun a strange friendship with him. Loki seemed suspicious of their enjoyment of his company at first but after many late nights drowning in science and magic with the two scientists he seemed to accept them. Theirs was a friendship built mainly on a quest for knowledge, a mutual respect of intellect, and constant mocking of each other.  
********************************************* 

“Bruce!” Tony’s voice rang cheerfully down the phone. “Please tell me your still out on the town?” He asked.

“Umm…I’m shopping yeah.”

“Awesome!” Tony practically yelled down the line and Bruce sighed.

“Tony, are you drunk?”

“It’s Christmas! I’m allowed.” Tony told him seriously and Bruce sighed again.

“Ok, so was there something that you wanted?”

“Hats!” Tony declared enthusiastically. “I want hats, hats for all!” He crowed down the line. “Christmas hats for heroes! Pepper thinks it’s silly and won’t go get them, Grinch! We could send them out before hand and everyone can come wearing them! It’ll be festive! Come on Brucie you’ll get ‘em won’t you?” Tony begged down the line. Bruce tossed up getting or not getting them in his mind, wondering if he could get the inventor to think about something else but the rambling continued through his phone until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ok, ok, I’ll get them.” He agreed to shut him up.

“Yey!” Tony cried with joy. “Oh and make sure you get reindeer games a pair of antlers!” 

“Tony I don’t think he even knows about Rudolf…” before Bruce could finish Tony hung up. Bruce shook his head despairingly at his phone and turned around to face the shops again. If anything it was twice as crowded as before. Inside him the green guy shifted and roared, it was this distraction that led him to pick up the first pair of foam antlers that he saw and didn’t really think too hard on the other traditional Christmas decoration dangling down from the top of the hat.


	2. Cross culture confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki realises something is amiss

Loki was confused, something was very strange. He had gotten used to the Midgardian’s odd ways and most people were starting to treat him as if he was not a former terrorist. Lady Potts had even told him that he had a ‘fan club’ and had given him a few of the letters. Occasionally he still got a letter threatening him, a laughable idea that a puny human might harm him, but the ratio had dropped to less than one in two hundred, and the number of web sites praising him had risen. The last time the Avengers had gone out to celebrate a victory Loki had pointed out that he still had an army and the second he worked out how a militia of enamoured girls could aid him in over throwing the planet the Avengers were in serious trouble. Bruce and Tony were the only ones to laugh. Because of his ‘army’ Loki was used to getting stopped in the street to sign autographs and shake hands, something he did grudgingly, but he had never expected such strange assaults on his person as he received on the way to Avengers Christmas party. 

Loki had decided to walk, the ‘cabs’ were more difficult to hail in the colder weather and Loki detested waiting. He had donned the, no doubt supposedly humorous, helm that had been sent to him and set off. The first time his perspnal space was strangly assaulted in the street Loki brushed it off, thinking it a random incident, the second time he was more suspicious, by the third time Loki was sure that something was going on, he just couldn’t tell what. He sped up his strides hoping to get to Stark’s garish tower before he was once more assaulted.

***********************

Pepper couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of the god. Sometimes she could barely remember the vicious man she had seen on Tony’s screen that had killed so many people. Loki was stood in the doorway looking as if he hadn’t even noticed she had opened the door for him. He was dressed in what she silently thought of as ‘casual evil’, a tight pair of black leather trousers, a plain white T-shirt with a purple shirt thrown over the top, some black boots, a green khaki coat, and a black scarf around his neck. This look might have been intimidating if it was not for the red foam antlers stuck on his head with a green band, a sprig of plastic mistletoe jutting out in front of him on a piece of wire. Pepper was not normally one for cruelty but the confused lost expression on the gods face was too good to be true and she leant forward and kissed him dryly on the mouth. He startled and looked at her, his whole body tense as if he expected violence before eyeing her intensely and shifting through the doorway, keeping his body as far away from hers as he could. As soon as he was in hallway, throwing his coat distractedly in the closet, she jogged into the main lounge and found the others.

“I think I just broke Loki.” She whispered excitedly.

“What!?” Clint asked frowning, Pepper paused for a moment, Clint never found anything about Loki funny and she almost suspected that the odd letter against the god was actually sent from Clint himself. 

“What did you do?” Tony asked his eyes lit up catching the joke of it. 

“I kissed him.” She said proudly.

“What? You little harlot!” Tony jabbed her in the side grinning. “Why?”

“I thought you knew. The mistletoe.” She explained but Tony just stared blankly at her, next to him Bruce’s face reddened. “On his antlers.” She supplied and Tony turned to Bruce so fast his drink sloshed dangerously.

“You got him antlers with mistletoe?” Tony grinned. “Oh this is too good. We have to have some fun with this.” He declared. “Who’s in?” Pepper looked around to see Thor stood a little distance away talking with Steve.

“I’m in, but I’d be careful around Thor.” Natasha told him with a curt nod of her head much to Clint’s horror.

“Yeah.” Tony agreed. “The boy scout might be a problem too.” He muttered eyeing up Steve. 

“With the five of us though it should be easy for at least one of us to keep them distracted at all times.” Natasha commented slyly looking at the god who stepped warily into the room as if she was planning a mission and not a joke.

“Five!” Clint spluttered. “No way, keep me out of this!” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Me too, guys.” Bruce agreed. 

“Bruce, you practically arranged this in the first place, this is like, your baby here, you don’t get a chance to back out. And Clint I thought you’d be up for the chance to mess with Mr Trickster over there.” Tony wheedled and Bruce slumped his shoulders in defeat. Clint held on a little longer but eventually sighed and nodded. The game was afoot.  
************************

“Brother!” Loki flinched as the thundering fool yelled for him. He sniffed indignantly and looked away. Thor, never one to be deterred by his complete lack of affections, strode over to him and crushed him in a hug. “It is good to see you are well.” He told him beaming. Loki made a small noise of agreement in the back of his throat. He glared at his non-brother for a long while.

“So I see Stark also sent you a festive helm?” He muttered out darkly batting the white pompom at the end of Thor’s red cap. 

“Indeed, it is all part of their holiday celebration.” Thor told him and flicked at his foam antlers. “These are not quite as impressive as your true helm, brother.” Thor grinned at him like the fool he was. 

“I believe they have something to do with the ‘reindeer’ creature that Stark often compares me with. Though I confess I have not seen this creature other than the crudely drawn images in their markets. From what I have seen, however, they look nothing like my armour.” Loki told him loftily.

“Indeed, it seems a passing strange creature to compare to one of the most powerful images in all of Asgard.” Thor told him, no doubt trying to praise him.

“It is preferable to being compared to a cow.” Loki muttered under his breath.

“What was that, brother?” Thor asked leaning in closer. 

“Nothing of importance.” Loki waved off the thought with one hand. “Tell me, Thor, have you noted the Midgardian’s being more…affectionate with each other?” Loki asked. Thor thought about it a long while, Loki imagined thinking was rather strenuous for the oaf and would have the same effort as a weak man lifting a car. 

“Nay, I do not believe so.” Thor told him after a long while. “Why?”

“It is nothing. Now if you excuse me I think I shall find a drink.” Loki told him stiffly. He heard Thor open his mouth behind him to question it but he was cut off by Banner asking him about his recent trip to Asgard. Loki smiled to himself and silently glowed with the joy of having science brethren. He just made it to the drinks table when the spider smiled at him. Loki knew Lady Romanov well enough now to relax in her presence a little, her tells had been hard to figure but he had a good grasp on them, and after fighting by her side Loki was confident that if she meant violence against him he would be able to tell. As usual however his pride was what harmed him and before he could even tense for the attack the spider struck forth and placed a quick kiss on his mouth. He gaped at her, a particularly unimpressive expression that he had to push back to passivity quickly. He stared at her in concealed horror for a moment before Barton was there.

“Hey, Natasha, pass me one of them drinks will you?” Barton asked before turning to Loki a little of the lingering hatred in his eyes. Loki was aware that the hawk had feelings for Lady Romanov and feared this would cause the tension between them to break into violence, and Loki was loathe to have to break Barton’s neck at a party. The hawk however just gave Loki a nod in greeting before leaning in and also pressing a chaste kiss to Loki’s lips. The god reeled back in horror and turned to bump into Thor’s back, he jumped and when he turned around the two spies were nowhere to be seen, as if they had never been there. 

“Brother, come, you look as if you have had a fright.” Thor seemed to dismiss Bruce all together and grasp his brother’s arm in concern. “Tell me, what is it that makes you so pale?” Loki yanked his arm out of Thor’s grip. 

“I am not your brother.” He hissed, unwilling to share his predicament with the fool. Banner grinned at him and moved closer comfortingly. 

“Loki, have you ever had eggnog?” The doctor asked him. Banner was a delightful man, half the time a calm soothing gentle man, the other half a rage beast. “Tony made it, so it might be a little strong.” He shrugged and guided Loki back to the table. Thor was going to follow when Steve and Clint took his attention, apparently Clint had asked Steve about his and Thor’s training and Steve was enlisting the golden fools help in explaining it. Loki glared once at Barton but allowed Banner to guide him off. Banner fetched him a glass ‘eggnog’ and Loki tried it experimentally, it tasted foul, but he had been raised a prince and so forced himself through the entire cup, looking around distrustfully at all, wondering what was going on. Banner patted him on the shoulder once and then leaned forward and kissed him. Loki sprang back his eyes wide but Banner just continued their conversation as if nothing had happened. Loki’s mind whirled, whatever was going on, he was going to get to the bottom of it.  
*******************************

Thor was feeling a little sad. It seemed as if he had hardly caught sight of Loki all night. His brother had been doing his best to ignore him since he had joined in the Avengers. While Thor was pleased that Loki had found friendship with Stark and Banner, he could not help but feel a little jealous as he watched them laugh and joke with his brother; all the while he himself was ignored. When they had been children Thor had been the centre of Loki’s world, always following after him begging for his attention. Then Thor had dismissed him as an annoyance, now he would give anything to have that bright eyed focus rest on him. Thor sometimes wished that Midgardian alcohol was of stronger stock, for he was hoping to wallow in the oblivion of drink a short while but none of the drinks were hardy enough to affect him, though he would admit that whatever Stark had put in the ‘eggnog’ certainly made its presence known. 

“Thor.” Loki’s voice was a tense whisper at his side and he turned immediately to smile at his dearest brother. “Something is very wrong.” He whispered and Thor grasped both his hands tightly in his own and pulled them to his chest.

“Whatever it is, know that I will help you in any way I can.” Thor pledged. Loki pulled his hands away and Thor couldn’t help but frown, it felt as if all Loki did now was pull away from him. 

“I believe these Midgardian’s are under some sort of enchantment.” Loki told him eyeing the room with his sharp green glare before turning to look at Thor. “At first I thought it may be this decoration.” He gestures with his elegant hands to the fake horns adorning his handsome head. “But I sense no power from it.” Loki’s brow creased adorably with his confusion. “Tell me, do you feel the strange compulsion to kiss me?” Loki asked. Thor blinked at the question, he had felt the strange compulsion to kiss Loki since he had come into adolescence and Loki had turned lovelier and lovelier every day. It was a vice he had kept to himself for all these years knowing the horror and disgust it would no doubt cause in his brother. He stared down at Loki taking in the way the Midgardian clothes hung off his slender frame, the way his hair was starting to curl from behind the band perched on his head and asked himself if he wanted to kiss Loki more than usual.

“Nay.” Thor said carefully. “I have no new desire to kiss you.” He told him taking great pride in the fact that he had not technically lied to his dear brother. Loki frowned and bit his thumb before scuffling away to think on his problem. Thor was just about to follow him when Pepper came from nowhere and asked him how he was doing with the new bathroom. Thor sighed, the Midgardians seemed to be under the impression that their technology was impossible for him to understand, he could not think why, after all it was hardly his fault that his last shower had been poorly constructed and came away from the wall with barely a tug. Thor was about to say as such to Lady Pepper when it suddenly dawned on him that every time he had moved to follow Loki one of his fellows had obstructed him. Ignoring Pepper in a way that was exceptionally impolite for a prince, no doubt Loki would reprimand him for that, he turned to find Loki. What he saw lit his veins with anger. Stark had one hand placed firmly at the back of Loki’s head and had dragged him down and was kissing him squarely on the mouth. Thunder rumbled quietly in the sky and all the lights flickered but Thor forced himself to calm, it appeared Loki had been right; something was enchanting the humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two bits of this should be up tomorrow with any luck and then its back to my other story. Little warning there will be smut in the next chapter, don't really know what happened to my plan of a little christmas one off...I just get distracted. Sorry it's not really crack or serious...not sure what this is, but i do know that tomorrow it shall be filthy!


	3. It must be a Christmas miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds out a little truth

Part 3 It must be a Christmas miracle

Loki tensed as he felt Stark’s tongue invade his mouth, his hands clenched so tightly that he felt the sharp bite of his nails into his skin as his rage coursed through him. Loki roiled at the thought of this insignificant creature imposing its misguided affections on him. If anyone were to kiss him it should be Thor. This reasoning was not born out of any desire for the thundering twit, but they were the only gods in a planet of lesser beings, if Loki was going to have such acts brought against him than he thought it should have been by one who was, at least nearly, his equal. He defiantly didn’t ever think about the rough scrape of Thor’s beard against his cheek, or how it might have felt if Thor’s hand, so often brought to clasp tightly around the back of his neck in brotherly affections, might have felt if he had clutched at him with different intent. Loki didn’t have to push those thoughts aside as, of course, they never entered his mind, not even for a moment, not once, never.

He focused on standing as still as he could to bear through Stark’s attack. He had to keep his hands firmly clenched or he would defenestrate the inventor again, the window to their left looking more and more appealing as the slow seconds drifted by. He kept in his mind that Stark was his fellow now, he was not the smug man who had dared to threaten him, he was the man who didn’t tell anyone when he was sick in the billionaires custom Riviera (of all the Midgardians idiotic inventions Loki detested cars most of all and any long journey tended to make him feel a little queasy). Stark was the man who laughed at his pranks and was the first one to really make him feel like being an Avenger was more than just a punishment. He would not kill Stark, especially not because of an enchantment, he pulled back and gave the inventor his most sympathetic but displeased smile and reminded himself that whatever the inventor was doing was not of his own volition. That did not stop him wanting to get as far away as he possibly could before the man chanced another embrace. He stepped back and found Thor standing there a look of dark anger etched on his face. Loki felt his guts churn, he should have seen this coming. Of course the golden prince would think this was his doing, would blame him, as if he wanted these creatures to paw at him. 

“What?” he snarled out at his non-brother.

“I saw what happened.” Thor muttered in a low voice, his hand an iron like grip on Loki’s forearm, half tugging half guiding him away from Stark and turning them to stand as a protective barricade between them. “Stark kissed you.” Thor glanced over his shoulder to look at Stark but Loki couldn’t see his face. “Why?” He demanded turning back to Loki.

“Wish that I knew.” Loki growled back. “That is what I have been trying to ascertain.” Loki pointed out wishing he could cross his arms in a huff but Thor still gripped his arm tightly in a way that in no way sent a spark of heat through him. 

“Is the man of iron the only one who has approached you so?” Thor asked, his blue eyes serious and intent on Loki, and part of him felt like a young man again desperate for his brothers attention, for his eyes on him, his large hands pressed on his skin, for his near obsessive affections to be mirrored in his older brother. Loki had long grown out of his adoration for the fool and no longer craved his attention like the parched earth craves the rain. 

“No, it seems as if all the Avengers are under the same bedevilment.” Loki told him watching the rolling storm in Thor’s eyes and holding his breath wondering what was to come next. Thor might spin pretty talk of brotherhood and love but if he thought Loki was casting some trick against his friends the dark god worried he would have no trouble seeing him as a monster to eradicate. 

*********

Thor held himself in check, Mjolnir safe at his hip called to him to lift her in his rage, but this was not the time. If he gave himself over to Berserker rage in the middle of the tower half of the city might crumble under his fury. But the idea sat like poison on his tongue. All of his friends had dared to touch Loki. Had pressed their lips against the pale, thin, perfect line of his mouth, had tasted his flesh in ways that he had always been denied. Loki stared up at him, his body perfectly still and relaxed the only tension revealed in the sharp green of his eyes, his lips slightly parted showing just a hint of bright white teeth and the warm wetness of the inside of his mouth. Thor swallowed hard and tried once more to pull himself together.

“Whatever this enchantment is it is obviously powerful.” Thor mused aloud, he was out of his element without some foe to heave his hammer at and felt a little adrift. Loki nodded in agreement so disturbingly quiet. “Perhaps we should go somewhere else, somewhere you can be safe.” Thor muttered turning his head to look at his friends, now predators seeking to take the one thing he wanted away from him. Loki frowned at him a moment before agreeing. 

“Indeed, but where?” He asked turning his head to look at the empty kitchen. Thor panicked, the kitchen, while empty, was still too open, anyone might come in, if this spell made the Midgardians crave Loki surely they would simply follow them in.

“My chambers.” Thor told him determinedly. Loki seemed to ponder the idea for a small while before nodding and allowing Thor to bring him to his large private quarters of the tower. Thor regretted bringing Loki into his room the moment they were inside. It was not the mess that made Thor cringe, though Loki clucked his tongue in displeasure at that, it was the bed. Right in the centre of Thor’s chambers was a large bed, as if the whole room had been built around it and everywhere the eye looked it always came back to that bed, huge and inviting, the covers half pulled back as if waiting for them to climb inside. Thor turned anxiously to Loki wondering if he felt as nervous as Thor did. Loki was pottering about, a scowl on his face, putting things in order, collecting pieces of discarded armour and clothes from off the desk and looking around for somewhere to put them, rolling his eyes and settling for folding them neatly over the back of a chair before picking up an empty pop tart box and brandishing it accusatorily.

“Really, Thor? Really?” He admonished before hurling it in the bin and stomping over to, unfortunately, the bed and sitting down. Thor stared at his brother, he might quite the picture, his legs as obscenely spread as always, offering up more than enough room for a man to stand between them if he was so inclined, his hands behind him taking his weight and his body slightly arched back. A thousand images came to Thor’s mind, how it might look if he were to tug gently at Loki’s hair and expose that pale neck to his mouth, what noise Loki might make if he did so. He became slowly aware of Loki’s eyes fixed on him, thoughts he couldn’t even imagine running entangled behind those vivid green pupils. He forced himself to remember where he was and why he was there.

“Have you any idea what has caused this, brother?” Thor asked his tongue leaden weight in his mouth as he forced his eyes to stay on Loki’s face and not meander dangerously over that sinful body. 

“If I did I would have ended this nonsense by now.” Loki snapped at him. “In truth I cannot even feel any magic.” He waved his slender hands in the air, green swirls of energy drifting lazily from his fingers, curling in the air before petering out making Loki sigh in defeat. “And you are not effected by this spell at all?” Suspicious eyes met Thor’s and he realised how Loki must feel shut in a room alone with someone that might be enchanted to pursue him. He shook his head, his brother was safe with him, Thor was not new at denying himself the pleasures of Loki’s form, and he would not succumb now.

He crossed to him and knelt in subjugation before him, his one hand grabbing Loki’s hand from behind him and forcing some of his brother light weight against him. Loki however seemed angered by something. “Truly? Not even the tiniest bit?” he asked his voice biting and his eyes narrowed. “Absolutely no desire towards me at all? Not even remotely?” Thor frowned if he did not know better he would have thought that Loki actually wanted him to want to kiss him. The idea sparked in his mind feeding hopes he hadn’t dared dwell on for over a hundred years. His one free hand slid over Loki’s knee, a ambiguous gesture that could still pass for brotherly, and he stared at Loki’s face watching closely for any sign of displeasure. Loki remained impassive. “Well then…” Loki’s voice came out a thick whisper as if he struggled on the words. “…I think we can assure it is only Midgardian’s this entrapment works upon.”

“I would not be so sure, brother.” Thor spoke quickly racing against his fading confidence. “What if I do wish to kiss you but do not realise it. Could not we waste time trying to break the wrong curse if we falsely assumed it was only against the mortals?” Thor let the offer dangle, easily rejected and pushed aside as Thor’s ignorance. Loki seemed to think it over.

“Well, I suppose you could try kissing me, just to see if you are also ensnared.” Loki said it as if it was nothing, but the first signs of panic blossomed in his eyes. Thor moved closer keeping on one knee, the last thing he wished was to tower over Loki and make him feel attacked. He brought his hand up from Loki’s knee letting it barely skim over his torso as he snaked it up to his neck, sliding it to the back and delving it into his hair until he had a loose grip of those soft black tresses and then brought their lips together. 

Their mouths slid against each other gently and it was as if a dam of tension broke inside Thor, this one simple act was the opposite to every gruelling second of his life that he had not been kissing his brother. Loki was warm, much warmer than Thor had been expecting and he tasted like sharp wintergreen mints and something smoky and hard to hold onto that was just Loki himself. Reluctantly Thor pulled back licking his tongue over his lips to imprison the last taste of his brother he might ever have. Loki looked curiously at him, his pupils blow black and his chest moving more pronounced with each breath.

“Well?” Loki asked tilting his head.

It was too much. Thor knew that he should move away, should draw back from Loki, maybe even leave the room, anything other than the reckless act that his every nerve was ordering him to do. He snapped leaning forward again and re-joined their mouths, pushing open Loki’s lips with his own and pressing his tongue into the warm recessed of Loki’s mouth, tracing over the inside of his lower lip, almost biting at him in his desire. Startlingly strong hands clutched onto the back of his shirt and dragged him off the floor, up to his feet briefly before tugging him onto the bed on top of Loki, one leg hooking up over his hip to keep him where he was. Thor kissed him until his lungs burnt but he only pulled back long enough to take a few gulps of air before sinking back down onto his brother, guiding back by a hand entangled into his hair.

*******************

This was madness. Loki knew that, but it was hard to keep hold of that thought when Thor’s body surrounded him like a warm cage. Loki knew better than this, he should stop whatever it was. And he was going to, at any moment, he just had to regain his bearings first. He licked into Thor’s mouth, brushing their tongues against each other and making the thunder god rumble his pleasure, a soft vibrate against his chest that lit up every nerve and sent his blood rushing downward. Something was keeping their bodies pressed against each other, a barely there brush of leather on denim, and with a bolt of horror Loki realised it was his own leg thrown over his once brother’s hip. Humiliated he pulled back, his hands flinching away from their grip on Thor’s hair like a child caught touching something forbidden. He broke the kiss in that moment, his head turned shamefully to the side. 

He could feel Thor’s eyes on him, questioning, demanding some answer, but he had none to give. What he had done was unacceptable, perverted, what he had done showed the inherent truth, Loki was a monster. 

“You are under the same enchantment.” Loki muttered exposing what he had done, he had taken Thor against his will, when his mind was filled with sorcery, and used it for his own pleasure. The last thing he clearly remembered was being annoyed, annoyed at the thunder god, because, of course, if every sole in all the realms wanted him the one exception would have to be Thor. The golden prince of perfection could never debase himself to want Loki even for a moment. But now he did, if only because of an illusion and Loki had used that, had taken pleasure in the feeling of that hard body pressed down on his. Surprisingly Thor laughed, their bodies still so close that it moved in almost salacious rolls against Loki’s skin making it heat almost to burning. Part of him wanted to turn wonderingly at Thor and glare an answer for his amusement out of him, but most of him was sure he would never be able to so much as glance at Thor again. Strong fingers clenched around his jaw just the right side of painful and forced his face up towards Thor’s. A soft smile lit the thunder god’s face, gentle even as his grip was unrelenting.

“If I am under your enchantment it has been one set upon me many many years ago.” Loki’s eyes widened at the revelation. “I cannot remember a time when I did not wish to kiss you.” Thor whispered and that awful sincerity he was so good at invoking moved with his words and even Loki could not find a lie in it. Suddenly their history made sense, all the jealousy, possessiveness and spite mingled in equal parts with devotion and blind adoration, what were they if not a pair of spiteful lovers raging against each other for the smallest slight and battling for every hard won apology. It was enough to make Loki laugh but it never came he simply stared struck to silence lingering on Thor’s face. Thor smiled back for a while before lowering his head to brush over Loki’s neck making his toes curl at the rough touch of Thor’s scraggy beard. “Now tell me, what do wish from me?” Thor whispered into his skin, close enough that he could feel his lips press the words into his flesh. “If you wish to go now, and never speak of this again I shall respect that.” Loki’s chest tightened at the idea, loosened only by the soft caress of one of Thor’s hands up and down his right side, playing just over his ribs soothingly. “But if you will stay I will do anything to please you, it is all I have dreamt of since childhood. Tell me, what do you want Loki?” 

‘Everything’ the greedy voice in Loki’s head whispered, the voice that had always told him that Thor was his, that spat and hissed when Sif hung off his arm and laughed, that called for vengeance when Thor dismissed him to dally with the idiots three. That voice had led him to much destruction through his life, now it hummed contently in victory, singing almost sweetly through his mind. He grinned and tugged Thor back down. “What I want is for you to be quiet.” And then he shut him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm...ok so i have the next chapter doen and all it needs is a spell check but i'm a little nervous. I havn't written smut in over a year and i wonder if i even still remember how its done. Gunna pluck up my courage and check it now gulp. Also it was weird writing Loki hating Stark kissing him as i actually love frostiron as well.


	4. Getting what you want for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex basically

Part 4 getting what you want for Christmas.

Thor had lied. If Loki had told him to go he would have whined and pleaded and begged for a chance to touch the trickster again, if not that night than some other. It was hard to feel guilt though as Loki pulled him back into place and snuck that wicked tongue past his lips. Thor moaned, it was all he could do, and then pulled the whimsical headdress off the top of Loki’s head, the little counterfeit foliage was bumping into his forehead. Even that simple act sent waves of desire through him, it was the first item to be removed, the first item of many. Already Loki’s hands were clawing at his shirt, pushing each button through its hole rapidly, his thumb trailing behind running it’s soft pad over his skin and soon Loki was fighting with his arms trying to get him to lift one and then the other to free him from the Midgardian clothing. Thor scowled, he wished they had done this when they were both in their armour he had imagined a hundred times working Loki from his numerous buckles and clasps while the dark haired man begged and writhed shamelessly below him.

As strong hands gripped over his muscles following the hard dips and curves with eager digits it became obvious that Loki did not beg helplessly as he had done in many of Thor’s fantasies, but rather saw what he wanted and took it. As those hands skimmed enticingly down Thor’s stomach dancing over his abdominal muscles he found it very hard to complain. Before he could even realise what was happening Loki was shimmying his jeans down his hips, dragging his boxers, possibly the strangest of all the Midgardian clothing he had worn, with them, his hands stretched out to paw at his buttocks and drag him even closer until his half exposed crotch rubbed at the taut leather of Loki’s trousers. 

“Wait.” Thor called pulling back slightly. Loki pulled away and stared at him with unamused eyes his hands moving in distracting little circles on his backside. “You’ll have me naked before you even remove one layer.” He grinned his hands moving to undo Loki’s shirt. It was difficult from his position. They were right at the end of the bed, Loki’s legs still bent to sit, one foot placed surely on the floor with Thor half knelt over him, he needed one hand at least to keep himself from squashing the slighter man beneath him. Rolling his eyes Loki pushed him away and crawled up the bed wordlessly yanking his boots off and chucking them across the room in an uncharacteristically messy fashion before pulling his T-shirt and shirt off in one yank over his head. Thor stared, his mouth going dry as he gazed on the perfection of Loki’s skin, pale and utterly unblemished, the light carvings of his muscles indenting in the skin with beautiful definition. Thor had seen Loki before, had glanced secretively at that serpent like form of his brother from time to time over the years, but this was different Loki exposed himself for him, and that thought alone was enough to make him tense with want. Loki glanced at him passively, smirking at his obvious desires.

“Take your shoes off.” Loki commanded in a voice that held no question over if it would obeyed. Thor was not about to disappoint and rush to his feet, toeing off his shoes and glancing at Loki questioningly, his hands on his opened jeans wondering if he should take them off too. Loki let out a little bark of a laugh before loftily nodding his head. Thor stood at the end of the bed for a moment looking at Loki, drinking in the sight of him. Loki grinned up at him in wicked pleasure moving his own hands slowly over that perfect slender torso and dipping down to the waistband of his leather trousers. Thor leapt onto the bed.

“Please.” His voice was rough with want. “Let me.” Loki allowed it with a regal sweep of his hand and settled himself up on his elbows. Thor caught his lips in one quick kiss before unfastening the clasp on his brother’s trousers. “You are so beautiful, Loki.” He whispered reverently, breathing in the heady scent of his brothers arousal. Moaning when he pushed down Loki’s trousers to see his cock thick with blood leaking pearly drops of pre-come at the tip. “So perfect, your skin is like silk.” Thor told him running his hands over Loki’s chest, skimming the tip of his finger over one nipple and making Loki jerk slightly. “You are the most utterly…”

“Thor, shut up.” Loki commended harshly. Thor only laughed, a breathy noise through his nose, and continued to drag the tight trousers off Loki’s endless legs before tossing them over his shoulder and crawling back up the tricksters body. He was crawling back to the other god’s lips in truth but as he moved over his crotch he noted the simple act of his thoughtless breath against the shaft of his brother’s cock made it twitch. Suddenly he felt the desire to do something he had never even imagined doing before. With a sure grip he clutched hold of his brothers manhood, his hand fitting around it, he moved his hand a few times experimentally up and down, marvelling at how hot and ridged it felt against his palm, the tiny noises of approval that fell from his brothers lips and the way those long graceful legs fell open for him. Wetting his lips with his tongue he moved forward until the flushed tip of Loki’s cock rested on his bottom lip and then he sunk down to take the head in his mouth sucking gently on it. Loki shot up as if he had been struck with lightening, his face almost panicked and his chest heaving. “You…you don’t have to…ah…you don’t have to do that…” He breathed out his brow creasing as he tried to hold himself together. Thor smirked releasing his brother’s hard dick and pressing a few kisses against the shaft.

“I think it’s your turn to be quiet, brother.” He purred against Loki’s flesh and rose back up to swallow him again.

*****************

Loki had known that his mask of confidence was bound to crack but he had hoped to last out a little longer before turning into the desperate mewling thing he barely recognised as himself. In truth Loki was terrified, ever since it had become obvious where this was going his heart had been hammering against his chest as if trying to flee his body. It had only become worse when he had finally seen his brothers cock fully hard for the first time. His brother was huge, and thick, as Loki had always assumed him to be, perfectly in proportion with everything else huge and thick about the god, but seeing it like this knowing what was going to happen he couldn’t help the wave of need go through his blood. Loki refused to be just like every other slut he had known over the years squealing their joy against his non-brothers manhood, he had his pride. He had forced a sardonic smirk on his lips and put on a show of control. Thor had seen to the end of that however with one suck of his wonderful mouth.

Loki could tell Thor was not experienced at such things, certainly if the positions were reversed Loki might teach him some very interesting things he would no doubt appreciate, but the fact that he so willingly took up the task without being asked or even hinted at sent a shiver of pleasure through him that mingled with the hot suction of Thor’s mouth around him. He shifted his arm over his eyes blocking out any sights with his forearm but that almost made it worse then there was nothing but the sensation, each greedy swallow taking in more of him, each huff of breath against his groin, the way Thor’s huge strong hands held him in place against his pathetically twitching hips. It was all so good, and it had been a long time, Loki barely trusted others to touch his armoured shoulders let alone have him in such a vulnerable position. But this, this was not what he wanted, he wanted just what that little voice in his head had suggested, he wanted everything.

He reached down scrambling his hand into Thor’s messy blond hair and yanking him off his cock. Thor’s bottom lip was swollen and red from his efforts a small patch of wetness dribbled down the side of his mouth and made Loki almost whine with pleasure but he breathed through it fighting back for some semblance of control. 

“Was it not good, did it not please you?” Thor asked in a tiny voice and Loki grinned at him as maliciously as he could muster, sweeping his thumb over Thor’s bottom lip to catch the wetness and lick it salaciously off the pad in one long cat like motion. 

“It’s not what I want.” He whispered and watched proudly as Thor had to swallow hard. Loki drew himself up letting the hand that wasn’t still fisted in Thor’s hair drift down to lightly encircled Thor’s cock sliding up and rubbing his thumb over the leaking slit until Thor cursed and leant his head down on Loki’s shoulder. “I want you to fuck me.” Loki told him in a soft dark promise. Thor reared up pushing Loki back down onto the bed and claiming his mouth with his own. Loki could do little against it, surprise left him plaint as Thor pushed open his legs to lay between them, his hands caressing the inside of his thighs, the join at his hip, then lower stroking over his balls before reaching down and pressing one dry finger to the sensitive area around his hole. Loki shuddered, his eyes slipping shut and he felt Thor’s grin against his mouth. 

Suddenly that hand and mouth was gone and Loki scowled in disappointment, opening his eyes to glare viciously at Thor’s neck. The blond was stretched over scrabbling in the bedside table for something, he came back with a strange tube of something. He opened the cap and squirted some on his fingers, it held the slight artificial scent of cherry like the hard boiled sweets Tony made him suck when they took one of SHEILD’s vans somewhere to stop him being sick. Loki could not even imagine what this would be until Thor’s hands started to descend. He smiled to himself and shut his eyes again, he had used salves to ease the way, and the elves always had some inventive methods, but he was a little impressed with the humans for inventing a product for this use alone. Thor’s mouth came back to his, soft delicate, and calming this time as he pressed one slippery finger into his hole.

***********

Even through the kiss Loki gasped, then dug his fingers hard In Thor’s back. Thor found he couldn’t care less about the slight sting, it meant that tomorrow he would have proof of this beautiful moment. Loki was opened so trustingly for him, so different from his usual suspicious and closeted ways, it was so enticing. Thor risked pushing in a second finger and Loki moaned loudly, his mouth pulling away and burying his head into Thor’s shoulder, his teeth biting down on the skin hard. Thor worried for a moment he had been too hasty, that he might be hurting Loki, but then he felt those slender hips push up to meet the steady thrust of his fingers inside him. Soon they rose to his every movement desperate for more. Pleased Thor pressed in another finger, moving it slowly to relax the tight muscle, soon he could stretch them minutely, scissoring them. He twisted his hand once and Loki let out a long garbled noise, barely a sound over the shaky draw of breath that came with it. 

“Again.” Loki pleaded afterwards and Thor pressed his fingers in the same spot, this time Loki shuddered against him, the flush of red deepening over his face and collar, and the first beads of sweat starting to damned his skin, curling his black hair over his forehead. Loki moaned as Thor pressed in again, throwing his head back and exposing the delicate lines of his throat, Thor kissed him, licked lines or his bared neck and sucked hard red marks into that flesh to bite back his own impatience. Loki however had already reached the end of his it seemed and was pushing his hand away, before Thor even had a chance to think what was happening Loki flipped them over, pushing Thor up to sit against the head rest of his bed and throwing one leg over his waist to straddle him. 

Loki stole the lubricant up from the sheets where Thor had abandoned it and squeezed out a more than plentiful amount onto his hand. When he touched Thor, he couldn’t help but grunt his pleasure, that hand creating such slippery suction around his cock as it wet him in preparation. Thor had to close his eyes to hold back and missed Loki lifting up his body, flying open when that warm tightness started to sink over his cock. Loki’s body pulled him in slowly, he breathed to keep still, despite his pride Thor felt as if he could just grab one of Loki’s milky thighs in his grip and surge himself in as deep as he could get into his brother’s body and come right there. Once he was fully seated Loki dragged his hands over Thor’s face, encouraging him to look at him, a breath-taking intimacy to stare right into his eyes while they remained so intimately joined. 

After one quick kiss Loki reached behind Thor taking the headboard behind him in his hands and started to lift himself up off Thor’s cock, the friction made him gasp ending in a low grunt when Loki pushed his body back down over his cock again. Loki breathed and licked his lips in concentration before taking up a fast pace. Thor could do very little but sit there as Loki took his pleasure from him, heat boiled under his skin and his every muscle twitched from inaction. He barely knew what he was doing when he reached out and took Loki’s hips in his hands lifting his own hips to meet the thrust of Loki’s. Searching for a deeper angle Thor moved and Loki let out something close to a scream of desire. Thor thrust in again. Loki felt limp in his hands allowing him to almost brutally thrust his cock deep into his brother, holding him up as he pounded into him, the pace racing. Already Thor could feel his orgasm at his heels threatening to break over him any moment. Thor wanted to touch Loki, to run his hands over his cock, press against the head that was trickling precome against his own stomach, but to do so would have meant to give up his vice like hold on Loki’s hips. He moved forward chasing Loki’s head with his own finding his ear with his lips.

“Touch yourself.” He begged, his voice tight and high as he forced himself to hold back just a little longer. Loki gave a moan and unhooked one hand from the headboard and reached between them to take himself in hand. Thor found he was unable to look away as Loki’s hand jerked quickly over himself, the tightness around Thor’s own cock spasming with his pleasure. Thor couldn’t hold it back any more with a sound that was embarrassingly close to roar he started to come. The body around him tightened even more squeezing out the end of his orgasm and wetness streaked over his chest. Blurrily he realised that Loki had come as well, he let his head fall back in relief that he had managed to please him. Thor swallowed, his throat felt dry but there was no way he was moving enough to fetch himself a drink. Gingerly Loki moved off of his softening cock and he immediately missed the feeling of his brother wrapped around him intimately. He suppressed the childish idea to cling to him and force him to stay close. Loki slumped down exhausted on the bed beside him and with an uncoordinated hand wave cleared their bodies from mess. Thor snuggled in close wrapping his now clean naked body around the boneless frame of his brother, nuzzling his face into Loki’s hair. Loki made a little noise of irritation but didn’t move and soon the trickster’s breath levelled out. Thor clutched him as tightly as he could without waking him. 

“I love you.” He whispered into the dark locks by his face.

“Fool.” The word came out in one little sleepy huff of breath. Thor smiled to himself, something’s never changed.

*********

Tony staggered into the kitchen looking for enough coffee to banish the drumming troll that seemed to have taken up residence in his head. He was greeted however by the sight of the two gods in the kitchen. Thor leaning over the counter in a pair of jogging bottoms and Loki in front of the stove in just one of Thor’s shirts. The dark haired god may not have been as heavily built as Thor but he was tall enough for the shirt to reveal most of his pale legs, the collar was undone enough to show a tell-tale red mark on his neck, not that Tony was surprised.

“Hey, how are my favourite gods doing?” He asked contemplating if he could use one of the noddle bowls as cup to get more coffee in, or if he could just drink straight from the filter.

“Very well, Stark, today is a most wonderful day.” Thor boomed out with his usual enthusiasm and Loki just ignored him giving his attention to whatever smelt so good in the pan before him. “Would you like to break fast with us? Loki is most talented at preparing repast.” Thor offered.

“You cook?” Stark asked suspiciously looking at the golden brown pancakes sizzling happily in the frying pan in front of Loki, who shifted away from him slightly until Thor pushed his way between them with a beaming grin.

“Indeed.” Loki answered tightly. “When I announced to the Allfather that I wished to study magic he forbade it naming it a woman’s craft. In spite I took up cookery, needlework and midwifery.” Loki told him. “He relented almost immediately, funnily enough they all proved rather useful skills.” Tony gaped at him.

“Including midwifery?” He asked with a snort of laughter. Loki lifted his brow at Tony before flipping the pancakes.

“Indeed, though the only thing I every assisted give birth was a horse.” He admitted. Thor clasped a hand on Loki’s shoulder and the slighter god looked at him something glowing in his eyes.

“And without your skill father would not have the fastest horse in all the realms.” Thor told him proudly. Tony opened his mouth to ask if that meant that Loki never fucked a stallion but decided to leave it. Loki passed him a plate of pancakes, though he didn’t remember actually saying he wanted any and poured more batter into the pan. 

“So, you’re pretty chipper this morning.” Stark accused pointing a forkful of pancake at the dark haired god humming softly. Loki looked up briefly the start of a blush tinting his cheeks.

“Well it must be the effect of your Midgardian season of joy.” Loki told his pancakes not looking up to meet Tony’s eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, absolutely nothing to do with the release of a couple hundred years of sexual tension.” Tony smirked watching as the Loki opened his mouth to make up some lie but failing as Thor wrapped his arms around him and snuggled into his neck. Loki gasped like a fish for a moment before glaring at Tony.

“Well you sent me a cursed item.” He snarled. Tony blinked at him confused. “The hat, something about it made others desire me.” He accused darkly glaring at Tony as if this was all his fault. 

“What you mean the mistletoe?” Tony asked shoving the ends of his pancakes in his mouth. “It’s a custom; anyone standing under the mistletoe has to kiss. There wasn’t anything mystical about it, just good old fashioned traditions.” Tony laughed as Loki’s eye twitched in irritation. 

“You mean that you kissed me for nothing more than…” Loki started his anger building as he replayed the first half of the night over in his mind, the indignities that were brought against him. 

“So anyone must kiss if they are under this mistletoe?” Thor asked, cutting across his brother.

“Yup, thems the rules!” Tony confirmed. Thor turned to his brother yanking something out of his pocket before brandishing the little ornamental greenery that had dangled from Loki’s head most of the night before and caused all the trouble. Loki scowled up at Thor.

“You cannot expect me to…” he started to rant but Thor just smiled at him.

“We are guests in this realm, brother, we must do all we can to abide by their ways and respect their traditions.” He told him, cupping Loki’s face with his free hand and bending down low enough that the other god didn’t have to even tilt his face up to press their lips together.

“Fool.” Loki muttered and pulled Thor closer, opening his mouth under Thor’s with a contented sigh. 

“What the fuck!” Clint’s voice came angry from behind him but the two kissing men didn’t seem to notice. “Tony, seriously what the fuck!” He pointed at the pair. Tony just shrugged and moved Clint to turn him around and push him back out the door.

“Hey I’ve got enough self preservation instinct to tell me that if two super powered alien gods want to start committing pseudo incest in my kitchen the best plan is just to walk away.” He grinned widely as Clint’s face fell even further into shock. “Plus, it’s Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there goes my first ever bit of thunderfrost smut...not sure I'm 100% happy but it wasn't too bad i hope. Hope you enjoyed a little holiday silliness! Also to all other writers of this fandom it is so friggin' weird to write the words brother's and cock next to each other!


	5. Tricks, time and teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a bit of a tease and Thor finds out that his brother has been allowing the others something he has never had.

Thor glared darkly at the scene. His blue eyes raging with enough hate to shine in the dark tavern of debauchery that his fellows had invited him to.

“What’s up with goldie locks?” Tony asked from beside him placing a meagre pint of ale before him, a paltry offering that Thor had learnt to overlook.

“I’ll give you one guess.” Lady Romanov had the gall to laugh at his anguish but his pain and rage were too much to even turn to her.

“Ah, is the god of being–a-dick playing up?” Tony asked and Thor grunted his agreement and continued to glare at the cause of every piece of happiness and misery in his life. Loki. Loki, of course, acted obvious, smiling at his audience, laughing in his sweet, slightly maniacal, manner and being every bit as charming as if he were entertaining a host of their fathers diplomats and not a few bar wenches. It did not help that even after giving up his desires for evil and domination Thor’s brother had not given up his favouring of tight, slick, black leather and was adorning a pair of trousers that seemed as if only magic could have sculpted them to his frame, perfectly contrasted by the simplest of green T-shirts and nothing else but pale skin, dark locks and the most vivid of green eyes. In one hand he held a delicate martini glass and with a wave of one hand two small green snakes curled from thin air and twined up the stem of the glass, circled the rim in entangling waves with each other and then slide into the glass dripping away into a toxic looking green liquid before being presented to one of the ladies who stroked up Loki’s arm in a less than subtle gesture giggling shrilly. With a performers smile and a polite bow Loki left them to return to the avengers as if he had only just remember that it was with them that he had arrived. Thor simply stared at him waiting for some form of apology as his brother took a seat next to Barton and eyed an evil looking purple shot for a moment before tipping it down his throat with a pleased smirk. 

“I thought that performing paltry tricks was beneath you, Loki.” Thor snarled out. Since there one beautiful night together after the avengers Christmas party Loki had not chosen to acknowledge Thor’s feelings. There had been kisses shared and skin pressed together but nothing truly intimate or lasting more than a brief moment and this cut deep into Thor’s heart, though even his brothers denial of him would not stop him from repeatedly affirming his own love for Loki, in word and in deed. 

“Magic is much more than tricks, Thor.” Loki sighed back with a grin licking a strip of damp into his hand with a clever stroke of his tongue before pressing it to the salt on a nearby tray. He then licked it off in one slow motion before tipping back another shot, a pale yellow this time, and then stuffing a slice of lemon in his mouth. 

“If you wish spells to be taken seriously then it would be wise to not trivialise them by parading them around for the amusement of any buxom lass you happen upon.” Thor growled out. Loki stared at him a moment, another shot resting in his hand pure and clear as water this time, and then laughed lightly and slid over to Thor, practically draping himself over Thor’s lap. He took his shot, throwing back his throat and exposing the pale column of flesh that Thor was instantly yearning to press with his lips, to suck and nip at it until it blossomed with markings of his possession. 

“Envy suits you well, brother.” Loki purred and bent to brush their lips together. Thor shut his eyes and leant upwards. However, he met not the pleasing touch of Loki’s lips but slick plastic. Both the gods pulled back in shock to find a cocktail menu thrust between them attacked to the hand of Barton. Thor eyed him with nothing short of fury.

“May I remind you of the house rules.” Barton told them raising his eyebrows and fished from his pocket an invisible scroll. Loki had assured him that such a scroll did not in reality exist and that Barton only pretended it did for his own amusement. Thor was less sure of this as the Hawk never seemed to forget any of the rules that he claimed to be written on the scroll. “There must be a gap of at least ten minutes between one of the two parties naming each other ‘brother’ and engaging in intimacies whilst others are present.” He read out loud and fixed a serious stare at the gods. Loki sighed and pulled himself away from Thor much to his immediate regret. With a wave of his hand he produced a little hourglass filled with little grains of black sand, with a flick of his wrist he tipped it upside down and the little grains started to filter down. Thor sat and watched them hypnotised knowing that Loki would allow him to take his claim once the last grain of sand had fallen.   
The rest of the table turned back to chat but Thor could think of nothing more than the slow slip of sand before him, his foot twitched below the table and his whole body was taken up with nervous energy desperate to be released. Dimly he could hear Loki laugh beside him at something one of the other avengers had said and could make out the jerk of his arm that meant he was taking yet another shot but he would not for a moment lose sight of the slip of sand before him not when he was promised to great a reward for his patience. Thor’s face broke into a smile when he noted there was but a small scattering of sand left before the allotted time was up. A cool hand on his thigh made him jolt and he turned to see Loki looking at him with affection lighting up his green eyes.

“You have been most quiet, are you not well brother?” It took Loki a moment to catch his mistake but when he did he gasped and, smiling apologetically at Thor, clicked his fingers to return the sand to its original position. Thor gave a low whine at being denied but he could not take fault with Loki for he loved his brother naming him as kin and after all Loki had not meant to deny him his kiss.

By the fifth time the hourglass was reset Thor began to wonder if perhaps it was a remote possibility that Loki was slipping up on purpose. Thor could not remember a time when Loki had used the phrase ‘brother’ so often. As if sensing his distress Loki shifted in his seat to turn to Thor, the last time they had barely made it a full minuet before having to reset the hourglass but now only a quarter remained. Loki opened his mouth to say something but Thor reached out and clamped his hand over Loki’s face silencing him.

“I beg of you, there is but a few minutes left and I begin to think you do this to torment me. Please, brother…” As soon as the word left Thor’s mouth he realised his mistake and his shoulders slumped. Still gagged by the light press of Thor’s hand to his mouth Loki clicked his fingers and the hourglass once more was full. Thor’s anger broke. He rose from the table and held out his hand, Mjolnir flew to his fingers from where she had rested safe and secure in a room of cloaks and with an almighty smash he brought the hammer down on the offending hourglass before dropping his weapon to claim his prize. He held Loki roughly, dragging him to his feet his slight weight taken entirely onto Thor. “No law can keep me from you a moment longer.” Thor swore to him and gripping tight the dark hair at the back of his skull brought their lips together. He felt Loki respond, felt the devious twist of his lips under his own, felt long slender fingers curl themselves into his hair and that wicked body press up against him. He could taste a thousand different flavours in Loki’s mouth, licking deep to taste and search out every one of them and he wondered dimly how many different shots his brother had been moved to try. He pulled back to breath heavily, not moving far as Loki grinned at him, his eyes sparkling from mirth and liquor. “Why must you tease me so?” Thor asked gently to him not caring for the stares of his fellows and the other patrons. 

“There is much reward in moving you to passion, Thor.” Loki laughed at him and untangled himself from Thor sitting calmly back on his seat and with a sweeping gesture repairing the table that had taken a rather sever, and deadly it seemed, hit along with the hourglass. Everything settled Loki rose and gave a small bow. “Now that I have had by fun I must bid you all goodnight. I shall see you in the tower on the morrow, please enjoy the rest of your revelry.” And then with a puff of green smoke he vanished.   
Thor sulked.

“I do not understand why he cannot simply stay at the tower with us all, and who could tell what the state of his apartment could be.” Thor moaned.

“Umm…I could.” Barton admitted looking sheepish.

“Surely you jest for Loki has not allowed a soul in his sanctuary.” Thor defended crossing his arms at the ridiculousness of the idea.

“I was part of the first SHEILD team to do a sweep of it…and he invited me around a few times…he baked a cake.” Barton spoke to his glass shifting backwards as if he feared Thor was about to call Mjolnir back from off the floor to attack him for daring to gain further intimacies with Loki than he was allowed.

“Tell me…” Thor started sadly realising that Loki was likely to never allow him to set foot into his private chambers. “…what is it like?” He asked gently.

“Like if Dracula did an Ikea range.” Stark supplied laughing and next to him Bruce nodded a little.

“And then that range was bought by a book hoarder with OCD.” Banner added. Thor merely stared at them in shock before they dropped their smiles.

“He had us round for drinks.” Banner admitted. “It wasn’t really anything really. Only once or twice.”

“What are you talking about?” Tony laughed. “What about our weakly poker game…owww…did you just kick me?” Tony abandoned his chatter to rub at his knee. Thor turned to Steve and Natasha pleading in his father’s name that they would not also have been granted what he was denied. 

“He wanted to know how to make my grandmothers soup.” Rogers muttered.

“I may have borrowed a few books from his library.” Natasha added managing to look a little guilty through her usual veneer. It seemed that Thor was the only one who had never had the chance to see where Loki lived, where he slept, and ate and relaxed, the idea burnt inside him and he vowed on his mighty hammer that he would before the week was through be invited past that threshold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back on this story after a while so I'm not sure i like this chapter but it will get better...i hope. I knwo where I am going to go with it but it needs some little bits first to get there. I should get another chapter up of this and my other story on friday. Also sorry that its short but i didn't want it to run into the bits where Thor is trying to get into Loki's flat but the next bit will be longer.


	6. When fangirls attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki faces an admirer and it works out...rather well for Thor

Thor stared at his poptarts as if the mysteries of the universe was embossed upon the constellations of coloured sugar. He had tried for an entire week to find entry into Loki’s home. For an entire week he had been unsuccessful. Finally he had gone to Loki and explained that he had foresworn upon his hammer that he would see his brother dwelling before a week was up. Loki had laughed cruelly at him before leaning forward and whispering that Thor’s hammer was made for much better things than swearing upon. Thor had found it very difficult to stay irritated with Loki after that. But still he was barred from his brother door.

“Come on grumpy cat, we got a disturbance.” Stark called to him hitting him lightly on the shoulder and disturbing his sulking. 

“Have you alerted my brother.” He sighed getting to his feet and removing Mjolnir from his belt.

“Actually he already knows.” Tony smiled a little apologetically and Thor frowned at his friend. “Come on, times a wastin’.”   
By the time they arrived on the scene the Avengers knew only one thing about the conflict, two sorcerers were having a duel in the middle of the city. Three buildings had already been evacuated but there were still civilians wondering the streets looking up at the glowing arches of colour zipping through the skyline. One set was a shimmering lilac and the other an all too familiar green.

“Brother.” Thor whispered still on the ground. Next to him Steve laid an arm on his shoulder. Thor’s shield brother all knew how Thor felt about his little brother and how he wouldn’t hesitate to assist him in battle.

“I know how you feel, Thor, but we need you with us…” Steve started.

“Loki, is strong, I have faith in him.” Thor cut through Steve’s kindly words. As if on cue the two scrapping foes came crashing down next to them. Loki was, for once, not dressed in his usual armour, but a much simpler outfit, a long dark green tunic and what seemed to be Midgardian sweatpants. Thor frowned it was unlike his brother to go into combat in such a way. It seemed more the sort of outfit he would have taken rest in, perhaps thumbing through one of his tomes or watching TV with Thor and the other Avengers. The foe he faced was a woman, her hair long and blond pulled back behind her pretty face. She was wearing an almost comical bastardisation of Loki’s battle armour, girlish lilacs and delicate silver to replace the crisp lines of bronze on gold, it was also a fair bit more revealing than anything Loki would wear in public. Loki was first on his feet, his eyes seething and blind to all but the one he faced.

“Leave me to my peace!” He demanded through his teeth not even registering the Avengers looking almost confused around them.

“Never!” She screeched back. “You and I are destined.” She claimed and Loki let out a cruel bark of laughter.

“You are clearly even more demented than I thought.” He told her angrily, his fists green with power. “Take your fantasies and your warped little mind out of my sight before I put you out of your misery.”

“Wow, if cat’s for brains thinks she’s mental she must really be nuts.” Tony laughed his helmet open Loki noticed the others for the first time and glared at Tony until he lifted his hands in mock surrender. “No offence.”

“Leave us, save the civilians.” He ordered. “This is a personal mat…” His words were interrupted by a loop of purple magic snaring tightly around his throat. He was jerked forwards towards his opponent for a moment before he broke her enchantment and hurled back a barrage of knives leaving her to try and deflect them.

“Brother!” Thor bellowed despite being close enough to step forward and grab his brother. “Please stop this senseless battle, the city is in danger.” He pleaded, Loki did not even turn to him, he was too busy exchanging blows with the sorceress.

“Believe me, Thor, this was not my idea.” Loki yelled back landing a satisfying blow to her knee and giving himself enough time to regroup. The Avengers didn’t know what to do and looked at each other helplessly. “Get the civilians to safety; leave this crazed wench to me.” Loki called out.

“He’s right, we should help the civilians.” Steve echoed trying not the stare at the heated fight. Loki had been part of the team for long enough now that not one of them didn’t feel a pang of guilt as they strode away from the fight. Thor forced himself away part of him aching to go to his brothers aid but trusting Loki to win and seeking out those in need of help. 

For a while Thor managed to keep to his task, one eye always on the flash of colours, and soon the fight lifted off the ground to one of the highest levels, Loki was purposefully leading the fight away from the people of the city. Thor knew he should not but he followed, keeping a distance to not be spotted and incur his brother’s wrath for ignoring his request. Loki was winning. His power was far greater than the woman’s but she was resilient, almost irrational in her desire to keep up the fight, but the next time they paused it was because Loki help her down, a knife at her throat, settled out of harm’s way on the top of one of Midgard’s many skyscrapers.

“Pathetic creature.” He told her, the contempt thick in his voice. “You have won my pity mortal, leave and never enter my sight again and I will grant you your life.” He offered. She bowed her head in defeat and the knife vanished.

“You are the most incredible being I have ever seen and I should have known that I could not defeat you with my power.” She confessed. Loki looked unimpressed and turned to walk away. Thor watched hopeful to buy a moments of his brother time to invite him back to the tower with the rest of them. Each night spent without Loki felt like a cut into an already deep wound. “Which is why I borrowed something from Doom.” Thor watched in horror as she threw a little sphere at the back of the god, before he could move tentacles of mental encased him, bound his limbs together and forced him clumsily to the ground. Immediately the sorceress started to chant some spell. On recognizing the words Loki’s eyes went wide as he struggled, cursing her name until the looping metal bonds curled over his mouth and silenced him. Thor rushed to his brothers side. He flew staring at the brother as Loki shifted himself desperately trying to get away from his foe with what little moments he could make, his face lighting up with garish purple Thor wished he had not kept his distance and watched Loki look around wildly before his eyes settled on the edge of the building and started to shift towards it. Thor’s heart sunk as he realised what his brother planned and willed his body to move quicker, willed Mjolnir to pull him faster through the air as he saw Loki grappled his bound legs off the edge and shove himself off into the air. It was all too familiar. Thor had already watched helplessly as his brother fell from the Bifrost. He would not watch it again. He swung Mjolnir in his hand once more and leapt after his brother catching him in his arms as the sorceress’s words ended. Gently he placed Loki on the ground, ripping apart the trap from him. Both the brothers looked up at the top of the building where the sorceress was screaming in rage.

“No!” She shrieked stamping her feet. “You’ve ruined everything! I will have what I want! I will!” She vowed and vanished. Loki stared dumbfounded at the empty space she had been in.

“Folly-fallen harpy.” He muttered and Thor couldn’t help but nod his agreement, Loki gave one small nod of thanks before turning to move away from Thor. He barely got four long steps away before he halted. His leg lifted as if he was stuck. Loki frowned and tried again.

“Brother.” Thor moved towards him and suddenly Loki stepped forward. Loki scowled in confusion for a moment and tried to step further away, he could not.

“No.” he whispered to himself. “No, she could not…” Thor could see Loki’s mind working hard.

“What is this?” Thor asked and Loki jerked back a curious look on his face. It was then that Thor felt it, like a length of rope, invisibly binding them.

“Finally realised, brother?” Loki mocked him with a smirk. “She has bound us together.” He grumbled. “No matter, my magic is far stronger than hers.” Loki told him with a faint note of pride in his voice. Thor just looked at him, he could think of far worse things in life than being bound to Loki. His brother however took a place on the ground and closed his eyes. A moment later he frowned and then opened blazing green eyes. “Stop it!” He barked at Thor.

“I am not doing anything.” Thor told him truthfully, he was far too confused to do anything, and he understood little in the ways of magic.

“Not you.” Loki rolled his eyes as if he was a fool. “Her!” He glared at Mjolnir accusingly. “She keeps trying to send me energy. It’s too much; with that much power I might separate us but tear us both to shreds at the same time.” He growled out. 

“I believe she is trying to help you.” Thor told him softly earning him a hard stare.

“I do not need her help, now kindly tell her to stop.” Loki demanded.

“I cannot control where Mjolnir throws her power, that is her own choice.” Thor told him tucking the offending hammer in his belt as it sung happily.

“You go into battle with a weapon you don’t have complete control over?” Loki seemed aghast at the idea. “What kind of fool are you?” Thor said nothing to that and went to stride to where his friends were starting to gather on the ground dragging Loki along with him, his feet skimming over the floor as if it were ice.

“Friends!” Thor yelled to his companions and Loki gave them a tired grin.

“What happened?” Steve asked still with the clipped tones of a soldier.

“It appears that one of her half-baked spells has gone awry. I now find myself tethered to an oaf.” Loki grumbled and demonstrated by trying to walk a little distance. Clint came up close and passed his hand through the invisible barrier before shrugging.

“So, where did our curvy friend go?” Tony asked.

“Vanished.” Loki admitted.

“Any idea what she was after?” Clint asked his eyes hardened. Loki stared at the ground uncomfortably for a moment before sighing and looking at the other avengers.

“I believe she wishes to marry me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this bit ages ago and it was originally written as an evilLoki but of crack but i didn't like the way it ended so I'm using it for this story as i liked the idea of it, next chapter will have more of Loki's crazed wannabe girlfriend! Also i kinda like the idea of Mjolnir being like a super powerful excited puppy that just really wants to help Loki because she likes him


	7. irritation is sometimes endearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki explains a few things and Thor gets under foot

“What?” Tony asked trying and failing to keep back the laughter. “So Glen Close Siamese-twined you? Why don’t you just…” Tony waggled his fingers in a way that Loki had come to learn meant magic and he sighed, he was reluctant to admit the real problem.

“He can’t.” Thor supplied, apparently feeling no shame whatsoever. “Mjolnir is affecting his magic.” Thor told him sternly. There was a buzz of static and Bruce joined them on the earpieces. The Hulk was never safe enough to take into an evacuation situation.

“You guys all ok?” The doctor asked. “I can’t get a visual on you, there’s some weird radiation everywhere. “What’s going on?”

“Well some crazy stalker of Loki’s went mental on the city and tried to show our boy a little of the rough love. We managed to get everyone safe and she pulled a disappearing act.” Tony told his friend and science bro, despite the rather fierce look that Loki was directing at him. “But now it seemed Thunder thighs and Dracula got themselves all magically tied together by psycho bitch and now they’re stuck re-enacting the buddy system. Plus our favourite sentient hammer is throwing off Paul Daniel’s mojo so he can’t undo the handcuffs.” 

“What in blazers are we going to do?” Steve asked staring in sympathy at his friends. “The press will be here soon and they only need one excuse to turn on Loki.” The dark haired prince in question offered up a slightly grateful smile for the captains concern.

“Well we could always…” Thor started but Loki rounded on him in a flash stepping in close but moving with such ferocity that Thor could swear he felt the bond whip around him.

“You will not use this as an excuse to invade my sanctuary.” 

“Well then, Hotel Stark it is.” Tony sighed. 

“Thank you, shield brother.” Thor said graciously resting on hand on Stark’s armour clad shoulder. 

“Couldn’t just leave ya hangin’ it goes against the bro code. Besides who else can afford to feed two gods?” Loki said nothing but gifted the inventor with a sheepish smile. 

“Fury won’t like this.” Natasha grumbled even as she called in the jet.

“I think this falls under the category of what Fury doesn’t know can’t hurt us.” Clint beamed at her, and though no one said a word there was agreement.   
~~~~~~  
Back at the tower Loki sat in despair of himself while Thor stared with deep seated concern all over his features as if shear worry would be enough to break the misery settling over his brother. 

“Drink?” Tony offered and Loki’s return gaze was filled with relief. Tony chuckled to himself and poured the god of chaos the biggest stiffest drink he could find. Loki necked it and then passed the glass back hopefully. Tony, ever the good host, refilled it. “So what’s up with the blond bunny boiler? What does she want from you?”

“My seed.” Loki bit out reluctantly.

“Oh god don’t tell me there’s going to be threat of little Loki’s running around?” Tony grinned before remembering the small matter of Thor. It grew harder to ignore as lightning tore up the sky outside, flashing in bright electrical bursts through the tips of Loki’s fingers making him flinch.

“Thor, control yourself!” Loki demanded of his brother turning on him in anger. “This ordeal is quite bad enough without your senseless acts of barbarism channelling through me.” He told him. Thor clenched his hands and took a deep breath.

“I am sorry, Loki.” He managed to whisper and the jolts of lightening petered off to slight flicks of static making a spiders wed of Loki’s spread digits.

“Calm yourself.” Loki repeated in a blank voice. “The foolish little bitch holds no allure to me. She thinks us destined, apparently, and has been trying to convince me to lie with her for months now. She is usually not much of a threat, but I didn’t anticipate Doom coming to her aid.” Loki scowled at the idea. “When all this is over I shall be having a stern word with SHEILD about their ability to restrain their prisoners.”

“Yeah good luck holding a guy with diplomatic immunity.” Tony pointed out with a shrug and Loki stared at him blankly for a moment. “He’s the dictator of Latveria, basically our hands are pretty tied.” Loki gave Tony a look as if he suspected a large headache approaching before his head dropped into his hand, the bridge of his nose tightly grasped between his thumb and forefinger.

“You mean to tell me that he is the monarch and sovereign over an entire nation and yet he chooses to be denoted as a mere doctor?” Loki asked as if that was the strangest thing he had ever heard. 

“That’s your problem?” Clint asked frowning at Loki. “The guy traipses around in a cloak and sends out giant robo-spiders to mess things up, I don’t think logic is the guys best friend. Now did you say she’d been on at your for months? Months and you didn’t say anything? That’s cold, man.” Clint sighed. Loki looked up at him a little guilt in his eyes.

“I had thought it a small matter and not worth attention.” Loki muttered.

“We’re your friends, Loki. You should have told us.” Steve added, his face a perfect replica of a kicked puppy.

“Boy scouts right, you should have said. We could have nipped this is the bud before we got to property damage level.” Tony agreed.

“I apologise.” Loki told them and hung his head. Sometimes Thor could see no wonder in how Loki managed to get away with his mischief for so many years when his apologies melted anger with the softest sound.

“It is no matter.” Thor told his brother and beloved, stroking a hand through Loki’s dark hair. “We face this together now, in a short while this will all be but a jest.” 

The rest of the evening was split between Tony, Bruce, Loki and Thor settling into the lab to try and figure out a way of tracking down Loki’s suitor. Thor was not best suited for the lab and kept getting in the way. Loki’s patience was already running thin due to his exasperation at not being able to just use magic to track her and every time Thor unknowingly stood in his way his temper frayed. Bruce had managed to find a way through isolating the magic frequency around Thor and Loki, however with Mjolnir’s interference it was slow going trying to separate the different signals. They first had to try and create something to siphon off the power the magic hammer was happily surging through the gods. The tension in the room built and even Tony took care with his words. It all came to a head when Loki turned to enter some calculations into the computer only to find the bulk of Thor standing in his way. He said nothing merely pointed with one finger for Thor to move. Sheepishly the golden prince did as he was bid only to knock a beaker of extremely rare magic essence. He hastened to correct the spill, his huge hands pushing more of the thin easily shattered glasses over the counter, several of which burst on the floor and splattered back up over Loki. Loki’s eye flinched in his rage and, Tony moved Brace to use the other man as a human shield. 

“You insufferable clumsy oaf!” Loki bellowed at Thor. “Are you incapable of keeping from damage.”

“Loki I am trying…” Thor started.

“Trying! Oh how well I know how trying you are!” Loki hissed back. “I have had a lifetime of your trying, of your thoughtless carnage! Is that not the way of Asgards golden son, why should he take care with things that are so beneath him. The delicate womanly arts, how well I know how little regard you have for such things.” Loki spat out. With fire in his eyes he turned to Brace and Tony. “You will forgive me, fellows, it seems I am in need of a bath.” With his head held high in the air Loki stormed off, Thor helpless at his heels begging his forgiveness.

~~~~  
It was because of this that Thor found himself on the opposite side of the door to his own bath chambers in Stark’s tower pleading through the divide.

“Please, Loki, let me in.” He begged, his back against the bathroom door.

“Never!” Loki called back through the door over the sound of the running water. “You were content to sit there I while I used the bathroom earlier; it is a small discomfort I am sure the mighty prince of Asgard can suffer through.”

“That was different, the bath is right at the far end of the bathroom. I can feel the tug every time you move. And if I can so too must you. Please forgive me Loki, I only sought to help you. Please let me in.” Thor whined. The door opened a crack setting Thor off balance, and one eye glared at him hard.

“Nay, you shall sit as a tired hound moaning it’s masters absence.” Loki told him haughtily and Thor rushed to his feet to try and beg entrance again only to find the door slammed in his face. Loki took his time with his bath allowing old memories to swirl like mist around him.

Loki remembered everything. Every look of division thrown his way, every slight against him, no matter how small. He remembered them all. And no matter what Thor thought he was the same man that had taken Asgard from its rightful heir and had taken arms against Midgard, even as he was the same man who had fought at his side in childhood. And the slights against Loki were thorns within him still. At first revenge had helped. If someone had mocked him he would play some trick upon them. The first time he did so was to Fandral. He had chased Loki from his brother, saying Loki was too small to play their games. He had jeered at Loki’s thin limbs and meek manner. After a moment Loki had fled not wanting to risk his brother hearing and perhaps agree with such slander against him. But it burnt. The words stuck in him like needles. He spent the day with his books, with his magic. But now he saw it differently, he no longer saw complex skills he might use, he saw power, he saw an extension of himself, he saw his justice. Loki practised and Loki waited. He waited two whole weeks until he saw the perfect opportunity. Fandral waked the halls with two girls a year or two older than them and showing the first signs of womanhood, one on each arm, whispering sickly sweet words into their ears. Loki stood in the shadows and rolled his eyes and then slowly pulling his power to himself motioned with his hand. Silently the stone paving lifted just slightly. Fandral caught his foot and the three of them helplessly stuttered forward towards the hard floor. Loki moved in an instant. One arm curving around each girl’s waist to save them. Giddy hands slide from Fandral and let him fall alone into a heap. He turned and glared at Loki.

“Apologises, my friend.” Loki told him, a smile slithering over his face. “It seems that I happened upon this unhappy scene at just the right moment. I would have saved you also, Fandral, but alas I have but two hands.” The girls giggled and slipped in closer to him. “Perhaps you delightful creatures would care to be escorted by one in control of his own feet?” The ladies simpered and agreed, twirling their hands around his body. Loki turned back for just a second, it was electric. He cared not for the maids, they were insignificant and forgotten in a second, but the look on Fandral’s face as he stole them away from him, that he would remember forever.

Later that day Thor found his basking in his triumph in the gardens. His brother lay one clumsy hand on his head and ruffled his hair. Loki sat up and smothered it back down grinning at his older brother. 

“Sif told me that Fandral said some slights against you. Why did you not tell me, brother?” Thor asked joining his brother on the soft green grass.

“It was unimportant. Besides it is over now.” He ended mysteriously.

“Ah yes, Sif also told me a story about a certain incident with you, Fandral, and two fair maids. Tell me brother, how did that stone move?” Thor shoved his brother with one shoulder but his face was amused.

“I can hardly be called to account for the shift of stone, brother.” Loki professed innocence but he let his eyes tell another tale. “Maybe it was magic.” He offered picking a simple weed from the grass and changed it to a thistle in his white hand. Thor looked on with traces of awe.

“You grow more and more proficient with your tricks.” He noted. “One day you will cast at my side in battle.” He promised.

“These are not tricks, brother.” The thistle seemed to shiver and then turn into a purple snake no longer than one of Thor’s fingers. It curled in Loki’s hand hissing in anger. “This is power.” Loki told him crushing his hand into a fist around the creature and then opened up his palm and blowing the crushed aftermath of a weed off into the wind. Thor seemed uncomfortable for a moment before he found another topic. 

“Confess, mischievous one…” He demanded with a grin. “Did those ladies thank you for your service? Did they compensate their valiant prince for his escort?”

“Compensate? I need no coin from them.” Loki stared confused at Thor.

“I meant a kiss, brother.” Thor told him obviously revelling in smart, cryptic Loki being bewildered for once. Loki frowned and shook his head.

“Why should I want for that?” He asked,

“One day soon you will want it.” Thor mused taking Loki’s face in his hands. “It is a strange thought, my darling little brother, giving away a kiss to some undeserving maid.” Loki noted how put out by the idea Thor seemed until a sparkle of amusement lit up in him. “Maybe I shall stand vigil over your chastity with my blade. Protect my sweet brother’s purity with the strength of an army of men.” Thor had jumped to his feet standing over his brother holding an imaginary sword in a two handed grip. Loki got to his feet and joined him.

“Then I shall turn your sword to silken ribbons and kiss every maid in the whole of Asgard.” He boasted. Thor had dropped his imaginary sword to cuddle his brother.

“Even Sif?” He had asked with a laugh which only deepened as Loki pulled a face of disgust.

“Every maid but Sif.” He corrected. Loki could remember clear as if he saw it before him the look on Thor’s face, the first ever pang of desire for something that he was not meant to want. For Thor to reach down and kiss him. But he had not and all Loki had taken away was the warm feeling that came from vengeance.

~~~   
Loki opened the door and gently helped his brother to his feet, smoothing out the creases in his clothes gently, the trickster himself was clothed only in a towel slung low on his hips. Thor watched Loki smile before him, a sincere look of amusement stretching over his brother’s face as the trickster realised just how far they had come to stand together as they did in the bathroom of a strange Midgardian man who dressed in armour and had somehow managed to carve himself a place as one of Loki’s friends. 

“You know, brother…” Loki’s words were soft and sweet, as was the touch of the hands winding around to the back of his neck. “…you once swore to protect my purity from fiends who would take it from me.” Thor smiled at the memory, pulling Loki closer.

“I wished to take your first kiss that day, it was all I had to restrain myself.” Thor confessed in a small voice.

“And what of today? How fairs your restraint today?” Loki asked taking one of Thor’s hands and sliding it over his body, forcing Thor to trace the contours of Loki’s hips before Thor clutched at him dragging their bodies together and pressing their lips together.

“I fear today I can show no such control.” Thor told him, pressing soft kisses to the damn line of hair at his temple. Loki laughed lightly, a slightly evil sound, but pleasing none the less. 

“I think I might make my peace with that.” Loki whispered back raking his hands down Thor’s back, before sliding his nimble hands back up Thor’s body to dig hard into his hair and drag him down for a kiss. It was a luxury that Loki allowed too infrequently to be wasted and soon Thor was tasting deeply of his brother holding the dark haired god’s head in his grip to stop him from evading him, as if physical restraints had ever been enough to hold his beautiful trickster. But when next Loki moved it was to guide them towards the bed, with nimble stepping it seemed as if Loki guided them through a dance. Loki pushed Thor down onto his bed and scrambled on top of him, forcing their mouths together in a deep kiss. Thor was so distracted by the deft motions of Loki’s silver tongue tracing over his palate that he barely noticed the way quick hands going to work on his clothing, pushing it aside, roughly demanding with harsh tugs that an arm be raised or hips lifted until Thor was left bare for Loki’s scrutiny. It was only then that Loki pulled back to look down on him, his eyes bright, flickers of Mjolnir’s power, of lightening itself, shifting through Loki’s body making his gaze a battle of blue and green. Thor lifted one hand, feeling the energy hum under Loki’s skin.

“Are you…are you in harm?” Thor had always found it difficult to control himself, too often had he lost himself to the berserker inside of himself, and the thunder and lightning that christened him their god were forces of wild uncontrollable nature, impossible to learn or to reign, the binding had only made it more difficult to control himself, he could almost feel Loki’s own magic just out of reach, Mjolnir cheering continuous in his head at the closeness.  
“Nay, it does not harm me.” Loki told him, no lie in his tone as he took Thor’s hands in his own guided them over his smooth torso to press the tip of Thor’s fingers over the peaks of his nipples gasping at the contract, his back arching slightly. “It merely makes everything seem…stronger somehow.” Loki told him the darkened look of lust even clearer as bolts of electricity weaved their way over the green canvas of his eyes. 

Thor allowed himself to be guided by Loki’s hands, content to let his fingers wander where they were told over the perfect stretch of Loki’s pale flesh until his own impatience wore at him, he dragged his hands from Loki’s grip and sank them lower under the fluffy material of the towel to cup at his lover’s sex. He felt it harden against his touch, felt it thicken and heat under his palm. Above him Loki mewled out a noise of pleasure tapered off at the end to a gasp. Thor used the distraction to flip them until Loki lay under him, the towel flung away to the floor, Loki’s hair a dark scattering over the white of the pillow, one arm lifted above his head, the line of his neck an offered temptation and Thor bent to kiss it, to bit and suck dark marks of his claim into Loki, proof that he could see tomorrow and remember that he had somehow convinced the allusive Loki to join him in his bed. Beneath him Loki squirmed, the ridged heat of his cock pressed up against Thor’s thighs, his own arousal hanging desperate but unattended between them. Loki spread himself in a wordless reply to the unasked question of how far he wished this tryst to go. Thor kissed him in thanks for his most precious gift before pulling back to take two of his fingers into his own mouth, wetting them quickly with his spit until they were dripping enough to aid him. Loki lifted his hips helpfully to Thor’s reach and soon he pressed onto the tight heat of Loki’s body. Loki quivered under him, his back arching, his neck thrown backwards, and his legs shaking.

“Did I hurt you?” Thor asked in concern as he attempted to pull his finger from Loki’s body but Loki was there first stilling his wrist.

“You dare to stop and I shall take such vengeance upon you it will be told as warning for centuries.” Loki huffed out. “It is the damned bond making everything feel so much…so much more.” Loki squirmed on Thor’s buried finger, shifting and pushing trying to force it deeper. Thor surrendered to Loki’s wishes and thrust his finger in deeper making Loki moan deep and satisfied. He added another finger quickly and one of Loki’s legs shifted to hook over his own to drag him downwards, it made the angel more difficult for Thor’s wrist but pressed more of their skin together. With an awkward crook of his fingers Thor managed to find that spot within Loki that sent him into consuming pleasure. The soft undulations became hard thrusts against his fingers and his love gave a long needy whine. All too soon Loki was making little rough pleas for Thor to hurry along laced with half intended threats and curses upon Thor if he did not rush to give Loki what he sought.

Thor was only happy to oblige. He spat messily into his own hand to wet his aching cock with before dragging Loki’s body in towards him, impaling him on his cock in one swift push. Loki gasped and clutched at Thor, burying his head into the crook of Thor’s neck, huffing wetly as he sought to adjust. Slowly Thor began to move his hips, pushing his cock in and out of the delicious heat of Loki’s willing body, feeling Loki pull at him, the tiny lifts of his hips to bring them together. He sped up without thinking and Loki groaned thankfully against his skin, his teeth worrying that the skin slightly as Thor’s thrusts became faster and rougher. Before long Thor gripped onto Loki’s hips tightly dragging the supine body of his brother and lover off his cock before thrusting back in, pushing that body down upon him, and every time Loki let out a little noise of pleasure, his own arousal a neglected weeping hardness pressed on his stomach. Thor relinquished one hand from Loki’s hip to grip his lovers cock, rubbing his thumb over the head, gathering up the leaking fluid and using it to ease the jerk of his hand down the length. Loki seized around him at the sensation, gripped him wondrously tight and shuddering as he neared his completion. Thor’s lips found Loki’s ear and he breathed into the shell for a moment before he found the breath to speak.

“This siren….” He punctuated he words with a rough thrust. “…this wench that calls for you. She cannot have you.” Loki was muttering useless sounds now, the shivering of his limbs constant. “I will not allow it. Because you are mine.” Thor told him with a growl, his hand tightening around Loki’s sex and his cock pushing deep within him enough to send him over the edge, coming in white streaks between them, painting his own stomach. His body tightened like a vice around Thor who pushed as deep within him as he could and came, his hips stuttering slightly from his pleasure. 

When Thor managed to regain his senses he stared down at Loki, his eyes heavy and fighting to stay open as weariness took over him. He smiled down at him kissing his pliant lips almost chastely before reluctantly drawing himself out of his lover. He reached for Loki’s discarded towel and despite the slight grumbles from Loki managed to get them both clean quickly before pulling the covers out from where they had stayed under them and gathering Loki up into his arms. He pressed their bodies tight together, Loki’s back moulded against his chest, his arms wrapped securely around him as if he feared he would flee and his head buried at Loki’s nape. 

“Sleep well, my beloved.” He whispered into Loki’s skin. A tired snort of amusement came from Loki before he replied.

“And you, my fool.”


End file.
